


Everyone's Made Out With Miles At Some Point

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miles kisses everyone, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one point or another, it seems like everyone at RT has made out with Miles Luna. It's just his thing. When Michael finds out that Lindsay is a part of this not-so-exclusive group, it gives him an idea about how to go about their first threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Made Out With Miles At Some Point

“Whelp,” Michael said, the exasperation he felt filling his voice. “Our coworkers are making out with each other on Snapchat again.”

Lindsay flicked a glance at the phone in his hands, but wasn’t able to see anything before she had to get her eyes back on the road. She was pulling off the freeway toward their suburban home, asking, “Oh yeah? Who this time?”

“Miles and Jordan,” Michael answered. “Ha! Nice try Cweirz, I was there first.”

“I mean, that’s like making out with Jon,” Lindsay added. “It’s not even original. _Everyone’s_ made out with Miles.”

The way Lindsay said it made Michael turn to study her face. “Wait, I know _I’ve_ made out with Miles. Have _you_ made out with Miles?”

Lindsay shrugged. “I mean, yeah, ages ago.” Her eyes never strayed from the road ahead of her. “Like I said, I think everyone has.”

“Huh,” said Michael thoughtfully. “When was this? Before me, I assume.”

“What, before you made out with him or before you and I got together?” Lindsay asked.

“Wait, are those different answers?” Michael’s voice rose at the end of the phrase, making Lindsay’s mouth quirk up in a smile.

“Nah, it was before both of those,” she assured him. “You know how it is, college party, everyone’s a little drunk, you get sloppy with that classmate that you thought was cute…”

“No,” Michael said, getting a little annoyed. “I don’t know how it is. I never went to college!”

“Yes, fine, I know!” Lindsay yelled back defensively. “But it was a thing that happened in college! And then is stopped happening, and we both dated other people and then we graduated and started working at RT and then I met you.” 

Michael let the subject drop for the remainder of the drive back to the house, but he was thinking about it the whole time he prepared their evening meal.

Once they were sat down at the table to eat their supper, he brought it back up. “So why’ve you never told me about it before?” he asked.

Lindsay froze with her fork halfway to her mouth, “Told you what?”

“You know,” Michael said, trying to sound casual. “About you and Miles.”

Lindsay shrugged. “I mean, there was no _me and Miles_ , not really,” she insisted. “We kissed a couple times, or whatever. Didn’t seem like a big enough deal to mention. I kissed a few guys in college, Michael, would you like me to list them all?”

“Nah,” Michael said. “You knew about me and Miles kissing, though, right?”

“Yeah,” she said with a nod. “Barb showed me the video, I think shortly after we started dating.”

“And?”

“And what? It was funny...and kinda hot,” Lindsay admitted.

“Oh yeah?” Michael smiled, enjoying the chance to tease his wife a bit. “You liked seeing your boyfriend making out with another guy? Your ex, even?”

“Okay for the last time, he’s not my ex,” Lindsay said through clenched teeth. “God if I thought you’d make this big a deal out of it, I’d never have mentioned it!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s not a big deal, of course not. I just find it interesting that you have a past with the guy, and you never told me.” After a few more bites in quiet, he added, “So, like, how was it? You guys just, like, kissed and stuff?”

Lindsay quirked her head in his direction. “I was thinking you were jealous of Miles, but now I am wondering if you’re jealous of _me_ ,” she said thoughtfully. “So _you_ and Miles, then, you just like kissed and stuff.” She echoed Michael’s own questions.

Michael scoffed. “Naw, he came back with me to Jack’s place and fucked my brains out.” Lindsay’s eyes went wide until Michael chuckled wryly. “Come on, I’m joking, what you saw was all that happened.” He paused to take another bite of food. “Not that I haven’t fantasized about it.”

Lindsay raised an eyebrow at her husband’s sotto voce admission. They’d talked about their sexualities before, Lindsay being the one more openly attracted to the same gender but there were a few guys Michael had said made him reconsider exactly how straight he was. He’d just never mentioned that Miles was one of them.

“Ooh-kay, that’s why you’re so interested,” Lindsay said, finally starting to see the shape of things. “Is this your way of letting me know you’ll be making a move on him, and you want tips or something?”

“No!” Michael said quickly. “I mean, probably not in the way you’re thinking.” Living and working with so many open minded people in a plethora of relationship types meant their marriage was probably less traditional than it seemed from the outside, at least in theory, as they’d yet to put it into practice. Communication was most important to them, of course, so even if it had been all talk up to this point, there had been _a lot_ of talking.

Lindsay waited for Michael to go into more detail, as she sensed he had something in mind that he wasn’t saying. When he didn’t speak, she finally broke the silence, saying, “So what do you mean then?”

“I mean…” Michael shrugged. “Miles isn’t an unattractive guy. At least, I don’t think so, and I am pretty sure you don’t either.” He waited for Lindsay’s nod to confirm his words. “So, I mean, if we were to ever, you know, _seek connection outside our marriage_ ,” he used one of the terms they’d found in their research of non-monogamous relationships, “we could always, I dunno, do it together?”

Lindsay took a moment to puzzle out what exactly Michael meant between all those filler words. “Oh!” she finally clued in. “You wanna have a threesome with him?”

“Now she gets it,” Michael muttered under his breath, knowing full well Lindsay would hear him. She huffed at him for the all too familiar teasing.

“Well, I dunno, do you think he’d be into it?” she asked.

Michael shrugged again. “We’ll never know until we ask,” he pointed out.

“Yeah…” Lindsay agreed reluctantly. “It’s a delicate situation. What happens if we come on to him and he freaks and then its awkward? We both work with him on a regular basis.”

“I know,” Michael said, nodding. “It’s just a thought.”

“Well, I am not opposed to this thought,” said Lindsay. “Provided everyone is on board and boundaries are established and all.”

They passed the rest of the meal in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

*****

Lindsay was definitely into the idea of a threesome with Miles, but she was grateful that Michael seemed to be in no rush to act on it right away. It wasn’t an overnight switch, going from monogamous to polyamorous, or an open marriage, or whatever they were going to call it. As much as she was enthusiastic about seeing how Michael’s grand seduction plan was going to unfold, a lifetime of rules enforced by society was not easy to set aside.

It was with this in mind that she pulled into the parking lot at The Fort, Griffon’s workshop. The loud buzzing of a chainsaw gave Lindsay an idea of which way to head, and she found the woman she was looking for standing in front of a four foot tall chunk of wood, a chainsaw running in her hands, and a sheen of sweat making the flying sawdust cling to her skin.

Once Griffon set down the dangerous power tools, Lindsay called out, loud enough to be heard through the earmuffs Griffon was wearing, “Hey!”

Griffon looked around for the origin of the voice and smiled when she saw Lindsay standing just out of the dust zone. “Hey lady!” she greeted, tugging the earmuffs down to hang around her neck. “To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?”

“So, does the whole power tool, sweaty sawdust look work for everyone? Or is it just you who looks this fucking sexy?” Lindsay smiled at her friend and hugged her with one arm. “Is that why Geoff comes here so rarely, seeing you like this would get him too hot and bothered?”

Griffon laughed, the sound deep and bright. “Well I wish everyone who came by offered such wonderful compliments, hon,” she said. She removed her heavy gloves and lay them on a nearby, walking toward the little corner of the shop with a fridge. “Want anything?”

“Water?” Lindsay requested, and Griffon tossed her a bottle. 

Sitting on one of the stools at a workbench and offering Lindsay the other, Griffon said, “So, what crisis brings you out to The Fort?”

“Can’t I just come out to see you?” Lindsay countered. “Why does there have to be a crisis? I could just miss seeing you with iZombie on hiatus!” At Griffon’s raised eyebrow, Lindsay looked abashed. “I’m protesting too much, aren’t I?”

Griffon nodded. “Yep, and from the fact that you didn’t just start bitching, I am assuming its not because my husband won’t relinquish control of the office,” she said.

It was Lindsay’s turn to nod. “Yeah, no, Geoff is still having a hard time with that sometimes, but for the most part he is so busy that he doesn’t have time to get underfoot,” Lindsay said generously. Griffon likely didn’t believe that statement, as both her eyebrows shot toward her hairline, but that was a discussion for another time. Lindsay had more pressing matters to discuss.

“So, you’re like the most open person I know,” Lindsay started. “Have you ever- I mean- do you know anyone- uh-” She faltered, realizing that she was talking to her boss/employee’s wife about some very personal matters and she might be revealing or even learning things she didn’t mean to. “Can- can you not talk to Geoff about this? And maybe try not to tell me anything he wouldn’t want me to know?”

Griffon laid one hand on Lindsay’s knee. “I promise,” she said emphatically, maintaining eye contact to enforce the words.

Lindsay gulped, and continued, “I just figured you probably know some things about the whole, like, polyamorous open relationship type of deal.”

“Are you-” Griffon paused, searching for the best way to phrase her question. “Are you and/or Michael considering opening up your relationship? Is that something you think you want, or Michael has asked you to consider?”

Lindsay shook her head. “No, it’s not that part, we’ve already kind of agreed that that’s something we’re interested in. We’ve had the talks, we’ve done a lot of reading, the whole shebang.”

Griffon tried to hide her shock, though later she would wonder why she was so surprised. “Oh, well, okay? Are you having issues with one of your...extra-marital partners?”

“No,” Lindsay admitted. “That’s the thing. There really hasn’t been anyone.”

Griffon tried to read Lindsay’s face, searching for some clue as to what the issue she had come for advice was. “And…?”

“And now Michael has suggested that we kind of, instead of one of us dating or sleeping with someone else or something, we, uh-” Lindsay was struggling with the words, mirroring her internal turmoil over the situation. “He wants us to have a threesome with someone.”

Griffon blinked, a little confused. “With a general someone? Or with a particular person?”

“A particular person,” Lindsay confirmed.

“And you aren’t attracted to them?” Griffon guessed.

“No, no, just the opposite, kind of,” Lindsay said. “It’s someone we both have a history with.”

Griffon’s eyes went wide. “Not-?” she mimed a large nose on the front of her face.

“No!” Lindsay said quickly. “Not Gavin. Or Meg either, for that matter.” Griffon’s shoulders sagged with relief. (She loved Gavin dearly, but greatly doubted his ability to handle a relationship like the one Lindsay was describing.)

“It _is_ someone we work with, within the RT family, though,” Lindsay continued. “And I just...I dunno. I am freaking out.”

“Okay,” Griffon said evenly. “So you and Michael have agreed to an open relationship, but you are distressed by either his choice of partner or by the idea of a threesome instead of you both seeing other people without the other involved, is that about right?’ Lindsay nodded. “Is it one or the other, or are you not sure yourself?”

“I don’t know!” Lindsay whined, dropping her head into her hands. “Am I just wrong about thinking I am poly? How do I tell Michael that the thing we’ve talked about for years is not actually something I want?”

“Okay, okay, no need to panic,” Griffon reached out to comfort Lindsay, rubbing her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “You haven’t even figured out why you are having a hard time with this one yet, why don’t we wait to make plans on how to tell Michael then?”

Lindsay looked up and nodded morosely. “What am I going to do, Griffon?” she asked. 

“Well,” Griffon said. “First I think you need to figure out why you are so anxious. Process of elimination, okay? No judgement here, but I think talking through all the possibilities will help.” When Lindsay nodded, she continued, “First, are you confident in your relationship with Michael? Things are good on that front? No jealousy issues that might be rearing their ugly heads?”

Lindsay nodded again, feeling like a bobble head. “Yeah, we’re solid as a rock. I mean, I would hope that he would say something if he didn’t feel the same, but we also wouldn’t be thinking about other people if we weren’t good.”

“People have tried stranger things to fix broken marriages,” Griffon pointed out. “And it almost never works out with the original relationship surviving.”

“Yeah, I know. Michael talks a big game about acting all tough if some stranger was hitting on me in a bar or something, but like, that’s a totally different situation, that’s more about protecting me than being jealous. He’s the first one to bring up the idea of me being with someone else when we’re, uh, when we’re dirty talking and such.”

“Okay, as long as you’re sure that’s not what’s bothering you, we can cross it off the list.”

“Next?” Lindsay prompted.

“The third party,” Griffon said. “You said it’s someone you both have a history with? So attraction to them is not the issue.”

Lindsay shook her head this time. “No, we’re both very much attracted to him.”

“More so than you are to each other?” Griffon questioned. “Or are you worried that Michael is more attracted to him than he is to you?”

Lindsay paused for a second. “No, I think its easier for me, in this case?” she said. “Cause like, I don’t have to stand up to direct comparison.”

“Okay, do you think your history, or Michael’s history with this person is going to interfere in some way? Because for _both_ of you to have a history, it has to have been fairly soon before you and Michael started dating.”

This made Lindsay frown. “Hm, there’s a thought. I have more of a history with him, maybe Michael might get freaked out by that,” she posited. 

“That’s something you need to talk with Michael about, make sure you are both comfortable with that disparity,” Griffon advised. “Does that feel like what’s bothering you?”

“Not really, though maybe it is. Or maybe the, uh, choice of partner?” Lindsay said, thinking out loud. “Like, do I want to go back down that road with him?”

“Could be,” Griffon agreed. “There’s also...have you considered how other people will react? You probably won’t get much flack for it at work, but I mean, what about your parents? Are you concerned with what they will think?”

Lindsay looked at the floor. “Well, I am sure that wouldn’t be making it into this year’s christmas letter,” she joked. 

Griffon slid off her stool and wrapped her arms around Lindsay. She ran her hand over the other woman’s hair while Lindsay’s shoulders shook with her quiet sobs for a minute. 

“I don’t even know why I’m crying!” Lindsay said weepily, straightening up and wiping the back of her hand across her cheeks.

“Honey,” Griffon said. “You’re dealing with a lot right now. I cry over my stupid dog cutting her paw on something in my shop, this is a _much_ bigger deal.”

Lindsay sniffled a couple of times, willing the tears to stop welling up in her eyes. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to come over here and just cry on you.”

“Sweetie, you know I am always here if you need to talk,” Griffon offered. “Sometimes that means crying.”

“Thanks,” Lindsay replied. “I guess I need to go home and have another conversation with Michael, huh?”

Griffon nodded. “Probably a good idea,” she said. “Now, are you headed back to work? I can text Geoff and let him know if you need to go home instead.”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Lindsay said, her voice regaining some of its usual strength. “Not gonna bitch out, cause bitches ain’t shit, right?” Griffon smiled at the false bravado and watched Lindsay get back in her car and drive away.

She pulled out her phone to tap out a text to her husband, asking him to keep an eye on Lindsay and Michael in the next while, with no other explanation.

*****

Lindsay knew after talking with Griffon that the conversation she needed to have with Michael was like a band-aid: best to do it directly and as soon as possible. Michael was spinning in the extra chair next to her desk, waiting for her to finish her work for the day so she could drive them home, his attention held by the phone in his hand. 

She looked around the room furtively, checking that no one else was around for this particular talk. “Hey, so I was thinking…”

“Yeah, me too. What do you want for dinner?” Michael said without looking up from him phone.

“Michael,” Lindsay said, probably more sharply than she intended based on how his head snapped up to look at her. “I went to visit Griffon today, and we had a long talk about stuff.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Like...stuff stuff?”

“Like, your let’s-seduce- _Miles_ -plan stuff, yeah!” Lindsay lowered her voice even in the empty office. 

“Why?” Michael asked, seeming to honestly be puzzled. “What, were you looking for tips for being with two guys at once on Friday?”

“Wait, what about Friday?” Lindsay asked, suddenly panicked. 

“Yeah, didn’t you see the text I sent? Miles is coming for another drunk anime night on Friday, I figure that’s when we can make our _move_.”

“ _Michael_ ,” Lindsay hissed. “That’s kind of what I wanted to talk about.”

“Well, I mean, I figured we’d just go with the flow, maybe get him a bit tipsy and get a bit frisky?” Michael said, still thinking Lindsay was trying to plan out their impending threesome.

“No, Michael, I went to talk to Griffon cause I’ve been tied up in knots ever since you mentioned the idea, and I think there’s some things _we_ should talk about before we actually go through with this.” Lindsay kept her voice soft, always afraid someone would come back into the office, even though everyone had left for the day.

“What, are you-” Michael stopped spinning and faced her. “Are you getting cold feet? Cause fuck Miles, if you don’t want to do this, we won’t do anything.”

“No no, I mean, not exactly,” Lindsay said. “I just, I know we’ve talked about this for ages, but like, what will our parents think?”

“Well, I mean, Denise won’t give a fuck,” Michael said bluntly. “And its not like your parents think about our sex life as it is. Plus, how will they ever find out? Unless we plan on releasing a sex tape, they won’t have a clue.”

Lindsay paused thoughtfully. “Yeah, I guess,” she allowed. “And you’re okay with the fact that Miles and I have more of a history then you and he do? You won’t get jealous of him...or me?”

“Are you kidding? Of course not,” Michael seemed genuinely surprised. He rolled his chair closer to hers, slotting his knees between hers and reaching up to pull her forward until his face could fit in the crook of her neck and he could whisper to her. “I can’t wait for you to watch me blow him. I wanna see your face cause I know how hot you’ll think it is. You’re gonna be so wet for it.”

“Yes, I know it’ll be sexy,” Lindsay said, pulling back. “I do, but that doesn’t mean you should just brush off these worries, Michael! We need to talk about this, seriously. I’m freaking out.”

Michael sat back, slumping into his chair and meeting her eyes. “Yeah, I know,” he admitted. “I might be a little over eager.”

“Ya think?”

“Look, I just-” he paused, searching for the right words. “I’m freaking out too, you know? I’ve never done this, any of it, never had a threesome, never been with a dude, any of it. But I know I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what. If we fuck Miles and it goes terribly and we agree to never sleep with other people, if everything goes great and we start doing it on the regular, if we chicken out at the last minute. Heck, Miles could even shoot us down, it might not be his thing.

“But I know, one hundred percent, that you and I are going to be fine. Our marriage is the best thing that’s happened to me, I got to marry my best friend. That’s _never_ going to change.”

His words brought more tears to Lindsay’s eyes, which she swiped at with her fingers before falling forward into the hug Michael offered, much more willingly than he would had they been on camera.

“We don’t have to do anything, you know,” he said softly. “On Friday, I mean. Miles has been to our place without us propositioning him before, I am sure we can manage to do that again.”

Lindsay laughed wetly, straightening up and sliding out of Michael’s arms. “Yeah, that’s true enough,” she said. “Will you hate me if I end up calling it off?”

Michael shook his head. “What did I just say, dumbass?” he asked affectionately. “Do I have to repeat myself again? No, I won’t hate you. This only works if both of us are on board. And who knows, maybe he won’t take the bait.”

“Okay,” Lindsay said, taking a deep breath. “I love you.”

“Yeah, you do,” Michael replied, squishing her face between his hands and giving her a peck. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

As they gathered their things and headed for the door, Michael added, “You know we’re too hot for him to turn down though, right? If we ask, he’s _gonna_ say yes.”

Lindsay laughed, the empty hallway filled with the musical sound. “Yeah, you right,” she agreed.

*****

Friday arrived both faster and more slowly than Lindsay would have liked, all at once. She and Michael drove home from work, she did her workout (Michael may have liked to get up at the crack of dawn to punish his body, but she preferred to use her treadmill to get out all the knots of a day sitting at her desk), and Michael made dinner while she showered. 

Lindsay had just pulled on her carefully selected “I am just lounging at home but still look kinda sexy” clothes and wrapped her hair in her towel when the doorbell rang. 

“Got it!” Michael called, his voice cracking a bit from what Lindsay knew to be nerves.

She rushed through drying her hair and scrambled downstairs to find both Miles and Michael in the kitchen, beers in hand.

“Hey! Tuggey!” Miles greeted, giving her a quick hug.

“Jones,” Michael corrected. 

“Sorry sorry, old habits,” Miles apologized. “You were Tuggey to me for so long.”

“No sweat,” Lindsay said with a smile. “Should I get forks on the table, Michael?” Michael nodded and Lindsay reached around Miles to pull the drawer open.

“I was just saying to Michael, I’m glad you guys hadn’t eaten yet, and you had enough to share, cause I am _starving_ ,” Miles narrated, shifting to get out of Lindsay’s way but not removing himself, so that she was pressed against him while she fished out the appropriate utensils. _Maybe_ , she thought, _it really wouldn’t be hard to talk Miles into this_. 

Sharing a meal together was always fun, both Michael and Miles were passionate and animated, keeping the conversation flowing. The beers didn’t hurt in that regard, nor did the mixed drinks they made themselves once they were done eating.

Lindsay was glad to see the boys were not drinking those as fast as they had their pre-dinner beers. She wouldn’t mind some lowered inhibitions, but she knew they needed to have clear heads for the evening ahead.

Miles sank into the corner piece of their sectional couch, putting his feet up along one edge so Michael chose the other. Lindsay curled up with her phone in hand on the chaise portion, she wanted to socialize but wasn’t all that interested in the anime they had chosen to watch. 

And maybe she wanted a front row seat to whatever seduction technique Michael had up his sleeve, because he sure as heck didn’t have one back when they fell into bed together after months of friendship. They’d just gradually grown closer that, once she was single at least, it had just felt like the next logical step. This was not going to happen the same way, but Michael seemed to have some plan to make it happen all the same.

They all three settled, the boys watching the show and reacting appropriately dramatically to the twists and turns of the story and Lindsay happily browsing reddit (read: watching cat videos in between trying to figure out what the guys were yelling about this time.)

Miles had stood up to change the DVD when Michael caught Lindsay’s attention and raised an eyebrow. She knew he was waiting for a go/no go signal, so she took a deep breath and nodded, quickly enough that Miles missed the movement when he turned back to take his seat.

“You know, Lindsay told me something interesting the other night,” Michael started, before they could play the next episode. Lindsay groaned, knowing exactly what his plan was.

Miles leaned back, turning in Michael’s direction. “Oh yeah?” Miles asked, always interested in some bit of gossip that had the subject groaning to hear it told. “What’d she say?”

“Well,” Michael said, his mouth pulling into a smirk. “We were discussing your bad habit of making out with your coworkers.”

“Present company included,” Miles pointed out wryly.

“Right,” Michael confirmed. “Which was kind of her point, cause she said ‘ _Well everyone’s made out with Miles at some point_ ’”

Miles turned to look at Lindsay, “I think I might be offended by that.”

“Oh, come on,” Lindsay said.

“Fair enough,” Miles allowed. “So other than pointing out my propensity for mackin on my friends, what was so interesting?”

“Well, it wasn’t what she said so much, as how she said it,” Michael said, enjoying the slightly panicked look Miles shot Lindsay. “So yeah, she told me about the two of you.”

Miles looked shocked. He turned back to Lindsay, asking, “You told your rage-prone husband that you gave me a beej?!”

It was Lindsay’s turn to go wide eyed, and Michael laughed. “No, actually,” Michael said. “She only said you made out.” To Lindsay, he said, “Forget to mention that little detail, wifey?”

“Well technically I’d already told you about him, along with the other people I’ve been with,” Lindsay justified. “I just didn’t mention his name...or that you knew him.”

“Or that I’d made out with him myself, since our whole ‘sexual history’ conversation happened later,” Michael added.

“Well, there _were_ reasons I didn’t mention it,” Lindsay said.

“Hey, I gave as well as received,” Miles defended himself unnecessarily. 

Michael huffed. “Well now I’m super jealous.”

“Oh, come on, man,” Miles pleaded. “It was a show-mance from when we were in college, it went nowhere, and you’re the one who married her! You win, man.”

Lindsay let out a choked little laugh, confusing Miles. “I’m the one he’s jealous of,” she revealed.

Miles looked between the two of them until his eyes widened.

“Yeah, man,” Michael continued. “She got to both _give and receive_ head, and all I got were a couple of sloppy drunk kisses? Unfair.”

Shaking his head, as if to somehow wake himself up from a dream, Miles was unable to speak for several moments. Michael and Lindsay both held their breath, waiting for his reaction.

“Well then, didn’t know you were into dudes, or that night would have ended quite differently,” Miles finally said, breaking the silence. 

Lindsay was relieved that he hadn’t freaked out, but the tension still remained as he didn’t seem to have realized what exactly Michael had been hinting at.

“But hey, I may have been a sloppy drunk, but my kisses are never sloppy,” Miles countered.

Michael barked a laugh. “Hah! We have video, dude, or at least Barb does. The camera doesn’t lie. We were both pretty sloppy that night.”

“Yep, have to agree,” Lindsay chimed in. “Hot, but definitely sloppy.”

“Hey, that should be the title of your biography!” Michael suggested sarcastically. “ _Hot but Definitely Sloppy: The Miles Luna Story_.”

“Gee, guys, I go from flattered to insulted just like that,” Miles snapped his fingers for emphasis. “But, you know Michael, if anything ever happens to Lindsay…I’m up for it if you are.” He waggled his eyebrows in Michael’s direction.

“Hey, why’s something gotta happen to Lindsay?” Michael sounded affronted. “I’ll suck your dick right here.”

Miles burst out laughing, his body curling into itself as he roared, literally slapping his knee. Only when he realized he was the only one laughing did he straighten and shoot a concerned glance in Michael’s direction.

“No, seriously, can I suck your dick?” Michael asked bluntly.

Miles let out two more half-hearted chuckles before uttering a quiet, “What?”

Michael scooted closer to Miles, not pressed up against him, but closer than was usual for the two when they weren’t squished together for a broadcast of some sort. Miles didn’t pull away, so Michael settled in a bit.

“Look, you’re one of the few guys I’d look twice at, and I been lookin real hard,” Michael explained. “If, uh, if you’re into it, I think we could, you know…” He trailed off, gone all shy when it came to actually vocalizing what he wanted.

“Uh, what about…” Miles’ eyes darted to Lindsay, who was watching the scene unfold with interest. 

“Oh, she’s into it if you are,” said Michael, encouraged by the fact that Miles hadn’t backed away or freaked out. “We’re kinda new to the whole ‘threesome’ game, but it’s, uh, definitely something we’re into. With you, specifically.”

“Whew,” Miles sighed, sinking back a little. “You’re uh, wow. Um, I guess I’m super flattered that you, that you thought to ask me. It’s, uh, it’s a lot of new information here! I mean, I never even thought that you might be into guys.” He pointed at Michael. Turning to Lindsay, he said, “And you, I mean, you know, nothing ever happened again after that night, and we never talked about it so I figured you weren’t interested.”

“Well, I _did_ have a boyfriend at the time,” Lindsay answered. “And I hadn’t figured out polyamory was a thing yet, so…”

“Polyamory, right,” Miles said. “So that what this...Huh. That’s hot.” 

“Why don’t you just think about this for a bit then,” Michael interrupted him, and leaned in to give him a kiss.

It was a gentle kiss, not one of Michael’s more passionate possessive all-consuming kisses that he usually used on her to get her in the mood. Lindsay knew he meant to just encourage Miles, and was actually pulling away when Miles’ hand closed around the back of Michael’s neck to keep his mouth where it was.

Michael smiled wide against Miles’ mouth and leaned into the kiss. His hands moved to Miles’ shoulders and he twisted until he was kneeling on the couch next to the other man. Miles reached and grabbed on to the back of Michael’s thigh, pulling it over his lap so that Michael was straddling his hips.

Lindsay watched as Michael ground his crotch against Miles, impatient as ever. Their mouths were still pressed together but their hands were exploring, Miles caressing Michael’s back under his shirt, and one of Michael’s hands fisted in Miles’ hair while the other was somewhere between them where Lindsay couldn’t see.

They broke apart long enough to pull each other’s shirts off, and Michael began kissing just under Miles’ ear and moving down to his clavicle. The noises Miles was making were borderline obscene.

Michael slid backwards as he sucked red marks down Miles’ chest and his hands went to work unbuttoning Miles’ pants.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about sucking my dick, were you?” Miles said in amazement, reaching to assist with his fly and lift his hips to push his pants and boxers down to his knees. 

Michael shook his head as he settled himself on the floor between Miles’s knees and pushed the other man’s pants down to his ankles. “Nope, been wanting to do this for a while,” Michael said, but couldn’t take his eyes of of Miles’ half-hard cock. He reached forward and wrapped his hand around it, stroking the length delicately. 

Miles groaned, running his open hands up and down his thighs before giving in and cupping Michael’s face with one hand. “Can’t say it’s ever crossed my mind,” he admitted. “But I’m realizing that was a damn shame. And I promise _this_ will be making a regular appearance in my daydreams from now on.”

Michael finally looked back up at Miles and grinned, all while still stroking the other man’s hardening dick. “Yeah?” he teased. “And we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

With that quip, Michael leaned forward and opened his mouth, sliding down Miles’ erection. Miles moved his hands to run through Michael’s hair and let out a guttural moan, which made Michael hum in appreciation, causing Miles to thrust his hips up at the sensation.

“Damn, dude,” Miles breathed. “You’re a natural.”

Michael popped off to say something else, but Miles used the hand on the back of Michael’s head to guide him back down before he could get a word out. Michael’s sound of pleasure was echoed by Lindsay’s own on the other side of the couch, which caught Miles’ attention. 

“Enjoying the view?” Miles asked, smiling lazily with his hand still resting on Michael’s head. Lindsay looked down and realized her hand was pinned between her thighs and she was subtly rocking back and forth against it. She blushed, and nodded.

“See, Michael?” Miles murmured. “You’re doing so good, Lindsay’s touching herself. She likes watching you suck me off. Now, you give me a tap if you need a break, okay?” Michael nodded, but didn’t tap his hands or try to pull off.

Lindsay remembered that, the gentle pressure at the back of her head from that night so many years ago now. She wasn’t usually into dominance play, but something about Miles taking charge let her relax and enjoy it, and she hoped it was the same for Michael. By the way she saw his shoulders release some of their tension and his head bobbing enthusiastically, she guessed it was.

“Oh you’re so good Michael,” Miles was saying, his voice low and soft. “Just like that, yeah. All the way down.” Miles bit his lip and his head fell back, he couldn’t help the way he was bucking up into Michael’s mouth. “Uh, Michael, babe, I’m getting close. You want me to come in your mouth or on your face.”

Miles waited a beat for an answer, then seemed to realize he still had his hand on the back of Michael’s head. “Tap once for mouth, twice for face,” he added, and Lindsay saw Michael’s hand tap once where it rested on Miles’ hip, and the knowledge of what was to come sent a thrill up her spine.

Michael began to move a bit faster, the hand on the back of his head pushing him a little bit further down. He made a bit of a choked noise as he stopped, Miles holding Michael down with his nose pressed against Miles’ pelvis. A few beats later Michael sat back on his heels, hands resting on Miles’ knees, panting a bit.

“Damn,” Michael said between deep breaths. “That was more fun than I thought it’d be.”

Miles reached forward and took Michael by the shoulders, pulling him back up onto his lap, and kissed him softly. “Babe, if that is how you want to have fun, call me _any time_ ,” he said, tucking a stray curl behind Michael’s ear. “You’re okay? I didn’t, uh-” Miles broke off. “I sometimes get a little dominant, I didn’t mean to force it on you like that, not without a boundaries and safe words kind of discussion.”

“Naw, man, it was cool,” Michael assured him. “I mean, I don’t want you to tie me up and whip me or anything, but that...thing, with the hand and stuff, that was...nice.”

“Mmm, good,” Miles said, kissing Michael’s nose and then his mouth once more.

Lindsay had relaxed back into her corner of the couch, watching them with half-lidded eyes, her hand still pressed between her legs. Miles saw her lazy smile, and winked in her direction.

“Well that was fun for me, but what about Miss Lindsay over there?” Miles asked rhetorically. “Or you for that matter?” He pressed his palm against the bulge in Michael’s jeans, which drew a groan from deep in Michael’s throat.

“Hold on,” Michael said as he extricated himself from Miles’ lap. “Lemme grab a towel.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, so many things to Becca for all her assistance, as well as to the folks in the ragehappy discord server. You are all angels <3
> 
> There will be a part 2 to this, featuring more Dom!Miles. Kinkiest thing I've ever considered writing. It'll be a wild ride.


End file.
